


Arthur Morgan x reader drabbles

by Pastapooper



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastapooper/pseuds/Pastapooper
Summary: To battle my writer's block, I wrote some bite-sized Arthur Morgan/reader drabbles.Chapter 1:(wordcount 80)very short sex drabbleChapter 2:(wordcount 206)Arthur gives you eats you out under your skirt underneath a table in publicChapter 3:(wordcount 478)You giving Arthur a messy blowjob and he praises you
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader
Kudos: 64





	1. The privilege of being held by Arthur Morgan

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't forget to give kudos and comment if you enjoyed my writing! <3

With each word he spoke to encourage you, you could feel the vibrations of his deep raspy voice close to you. His chest strong and warm. To be this close to a man like this, knowing he'll be gone in the morning, will break your heart. But for now his rough stubble grazing against your cheek as he holds you close, fucking you deep and lovingly, is enough. To have him this close now is a privilege not many have.


	2. Sneaky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur Morgan sneaks underneath a table and has some fun with you underneath the layers of your long skirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget to give kudos and comment if you enjoyed my writing! <3

His hands gripped your thighs firmly and you could feel his hot breath on your privates. His head was buried under your big skirt and it was hard to keep a poker face. With one of his hands pulling away your panties, he used his other to gently touch your clit. Your breath hitched. A low pleased chuckle came from in between your legs. Arthur seemed pleased with himself in this position. You suddenly felt his tongue slowly lick your clit and you bit your lip. After a bit of doing that, he started to tease your entrance with his tongue while he started to rub your clit softly with his thumb. You can't help but moan quietly and you instinctively push his head away in order to not be suspicious. As you do, he hits his head underneath the table with a loud "ow!" From arthur. The table shakes a little and everyone looks at you confused. You try to play it off with a panicky laugh. "I'm such a klutz, I'm so sorry!" When everyone goes back to their conversation you look underneath the table with an angry face, only to see Arthur on the floor looking back at you with a goofy smile.


	3. Teary eyes and praises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decided to push yourself to give Arthur Morgan a blowjob that would make him get a peak of heaven. He praises you.

You slowly took him deeper into your throat. With each movement, lewd sounds escape your lips wrapped around Arthur's member. His breaths were heavy with a bit of a growl. You couldn't entirely focus yourself on it though, sadly. You had to focus on not choking on his well-endowed fellow. His hand softly rests on your head, careful not to push you down, as badly as he wants it. To keep himself from ruining your skilled mouth by interfering, he played with your hair a little to distract himself. 

Trying your hardest to take him in as far as possible made you feel powerful. Keeping him deep inside your throat for a few seconds, was a lot harder. But you tried. With each time you let it touch the back of your throat, you could feel Arthur's hand flinch within your hair, and his moans were a lot stronger. You bravely kept going, each time holding it there a bit longer than before. Your eyes were getting teary and your nose a tad drippy. 

Arthur's hand in your hair had become more of a grip the more intense you got. "God girl, you're drivin' me insane-" he breathes out with a chuckle, only to be cut off a little by you going down on his dick again, making him groan in pleasure. "I'm gonna cum if you continue like this, sweetheart"  
Those words were like newfound motivation to you, and you steadily kept sucking him off, using one of your hands on his shaft helping you along. With his dick hitting your throat a few times, Arthur became a mess. "I'm so close, love" he announced. After a few more bops of your head, Arthur moans as he releases his euphoria into your throat. Careful to not choke, you stop taking him deep and just let him feel the pleasure of climax. As it's almost instinct, you swallow his load. 

Arthur's breath starts to slow down a bit more and you look up at him as you let your lips go from his dick with a soft 'pop'. "Did that feel good, Arthur?" You ask carefully. He looks like a sweaty mess, his face relaxed and pleased. The hand on your head slides to your cheek, and he holds your head lovingly, pulling you up for a quick peck on the lips. It was only then that you realized how wet your eyes and cheeks were from the tears that had dropped from your eyes as you gave him a blowjob. "Good?!" He almost yells. "You did amazing, sweetheart!" With that he wipes the tears away from your eyes and cheeks. "You're such a good girl" he reaffirms. His praises are like a lovesong to your ears, and your chest warms up with love. You kiss his lips lovingly. "I'm glad I made you feel good, Arthur Morgan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget to give kudos and comment if you enjoyed my writing! <3


End file.
